Taking Over Me
by carsonjourney
Summary: This a songfic rewrite of the May 10, 2004 episode when Jason and Courtney kissed.


Taking Over Me

This is a rewrite of the May 10th episode.

_Courtney: So what are you going to do now? _

_Jason: Tonight? _

_Courtney: Jason, for the rest of your life. Are you going to work for Sonny, live across the hall from him, try to keep the peace between him and Carly when you're not out getting shot at? _

_Jason: You know what, I can't think about the future. _

_Courtney: I think about the future all the time. You know, where I'll be a month from now or a year from now. You know, I try to predict the morning that I'll wake up and not miss you anymore. It hasn't happened yet, but it's so typical, right? Look, I know that there's no way to let go. I just -- sooner or later, I'll find it. _

_Jason: You start with saying the words. Goodbye. _

_Courtney: Goodbye_

* * *

Courtney got into her car crying. She was still trying to accept the fact that Jason and her were over. As she sped down the road to the loft, she couldn't get Jason out of her head. She turned on the radio to try and get her mind off of him.

Jason was standing in the middle of the park and was soaking wet from the rain. He just couldn't get Courtney out of his head. _Why had they ended up like this? What went wrong? Everything. _Jason got on his bike and sped off.

As soon as Courtney turned the radio on a flood warning came on. It said to head home because water was rising extremely fast. _Great. Just what I need, a flood. _ Courtney switched the station to one that was playing a song and not broadcasting news.

_You don't remember me but i remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream i do..._

Jason walked into Kelly's. 

"Hey Jase. What can I get you?" Penny asked him. 

"Coffee please" he replied. 

"Coming right up" she said as she made him some coffee.

"Thanks" Jason said and turned around and left Kelly's 

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

As Courtney was half way home, the gas gauge started to beep. _Damnit. I'm almost out of gas._ Courtney pulled into the gas station and got out of the car. She searched through her purse for her credit card. Once she found it she paid for the gas and stood there in the rain filling her car up with gas. After she was done, she got back in the car and drove off. 

_Have you forgotten all i know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

Jason tossed the half drunken cup of coffee in the trash and got on his bike. As he was driving down the road, more thoughts of Courtney entered his mind. He felt awful that he couldn't just comfort her and take away all the pain. He wished that they could work everything out. All of a sudden Jason knew he had to find Courtney. She needed him and he needed her. 

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Courtney could barely see through the windshield anymore because of the storm. Luckily she made it to the parking lot of her building. She got out and ran inside as fast as she could. 

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Jason sped down the road to the loft. He parked the bike and ran inside and up the stairs hoping that Courtney was home. He knocked on the door. 

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Courtney sat on the couch looking at a picture of her and Jason when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to find Jason there. 

"Jason? What are you doing here?" 

"I want you in my life. I know it took me awhile to realize it, but after tonight I realized that I can't live without you." 

"Jason, are you – But before she could say anything Jason's lips came crashing on hers and they both realized that they were where they belonged. 

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me_

A/N: The song is Taking Over Me by Evanescence. I don't know if it fit the situation really well but I thought it kind of did. Please tell me what you think and review! 


End file.
